It Has Always Been You
by Ten.Shhii
Summary: The one-sided love has been set aside. Or is it? It is Naruto and Sakura's wedding and Hinata is trying her best to clear herself off of the feelings she felt for her friend's groom- to- be. But, with a few interactions here and there, her heart slowly started to beat again. Meanwhile, the groom seem to doubt that the altar is where he should be. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, why the long face?" Sakura said jokingly while nudging her friend's arm. The raven- haired girl just shrugged off her elbow gently as if telling her that everything wasn't alright. She shook her head and looked at her feet.

"Hey, are you alright?" The pink- haired girl asked now with seriousness in her tone.

"I... I just... don't feel comfortable with this kind of atmosphere." Hinata answered silently, not breaking her eye- contact with her feet.

Even though it wasn't audible under normal circumstances, being her best friend, Sakura heard every word she said over the loud music that was blaring all through out the room. She gave her friend a pat in her shoulder. "You're just locking yourself away from social life again." She said, giving her that signature comforting smile of hers. The raven- haired girl shift her gaze from her feet to her friend's eyes as she returned her smile.

"C'mon Hinata. You're missing out half of your life. You should grab it while it's still in front of you!" Sakura finally yelled but it was hard to hear thanks to the loudness of the room. Sakura stood up and started dancing small moves, luring Hinata to come join her. She could see through her friends lip that she was chanting 'c'mon' and was accompanying that with subtle gesture. She smiled widely while waving her hands to her friend, declining her invitation. Her friend put her hands in her waist and rolled her eyes. She chuckled at the goofy motion she did and was later taken by surprise as her friend pulled her from her seat.

"Dance!" Sakura ordered, smiling proudly as if she had won over a fight. Hinata laughed at her crazy idea because she knows she's not a good dancer yet she made her dance. She knew there was no escaping and there was no choice but to do as her friend please. A slight movement of the arms, a pattern of moves of her feet and a little sway of her hips was enough for her to call it a dance. She did this all over again while her friend was tossing her head at various direction, reflecting the movement of her hips and other wild action that can be considered as a dance. She was, evidently, enjoying this and she did nothing but to laugh at her. This was starting to get insane for her too. Her adrenaline started to pump and it discarded her timid dance move. She had put enough amount of effort in her moves, making it look like she was _actually_ dancing now. She can hear her friend cheer for her and that boosted her confidence. Her moves that was normal enough turned into something rash and impulsive. Her reservedness had gone away suddenly. She could feel that all eyes were on her but she didn't care. She never had so much fun in her life like this. Everything that Sakura had told her was right. After what seems like an infinite momet, the song changed and she left the dance floor breathless. She collapsed on a couch along with her friend. Their energy hasn't drained of completely yet, leaving them the want to dance more. For now, they just want to rest a little bit.

"So how was it? You know you can never experience this kind of fun if you keep throwing away your social life." Sakura said cheerfully.

"I'll never do that again. That was so embarrassing!" Hinata said as she slowly sat up straight.

"It's a surprise to hear that from the girl who danced like a party animal in the dance floor earlier." Hinata blushed furiously upon hearing her friend say that.

"I-I'm... I'm regretting it already." Hinata said as she lowered her face to hide her blush. "A-anyway, I'm going back to my room now."

"Wait , why? It has only been thrity minutes after the party started."

"I- I know. I- it's just that their stares are sufficiently uncomfortable. You know I hate this kind of feeling."

"Alright." Sakura sighed. "Well, at least you let some of your crazy side out in public."

Hinata smiled thankfully at her friend and got up to set off to her room. She walked away slowly from her friend and she heard her shout to her, "Say hello to your fellow internet friends for me." to which she rolled her eyes while smiling. She does really know her. This was one of the many reasons she wanted to get out of there. She wanted to get her hands to her laptop immediately and start blogging to her heart's content.

Finally, she was at the side of the building where everything is peaceful. She looked for her room key in her purse and opened her room. She went into the bathroom to shower and changed into her pajamas. While drying her hair with her towel, she looked at the magnificent view revealed by the glass door of her room's balcony. The bright city lights looked very magical from her view. She smiled gently while she appreciated the beautiful scenery. She then went to hang her towel on the towel rack that was on the balcony.

"Writing my blog here, outside would be perfect." She mumbled to herself. She went in to grab her laptop and went back outside. She sat at the chair and placed the laptop on the table. Then, oblivion engulfed her. She started manipulating her laptop and started to type rapidly.

 _Personal Blog Entry: Sakura's Engagement Party~!_

 _Sakura's engaged! My heart flows with joy for her. This has been one of her dreams. And tonight she held an engagement party... Well, it's not your kind of engagement party. Her party had this weird and blinding flashes of lights, thick atmosphere and loud music. The one that you'd usually see in a night club. Sakura's family rented the party hall in a hotel and even booked a few rooms in the same hotel for her friends. Sakura's wedding venue is out of town (it's a beach wedding) and her parents said it would be convenient if we were to leave together. The party was such a blur and I'm the type who wouldn't last there for even just 3 minutes but Sakura was there to lift me up. She's really great and I'm blessed to have her as my best friend. Anyway, at that time, I was close to collapsing but Sakura caught me before I could have. She let me enjoy that party even though it was given that I'm not meant to enjoy that party. All of a sudden, that hazy blur become a blur the droplets of rain on a window made. Can you picture the city lights being blurred out by the droplets of rain? If you can picture that, you might know what I'm talking about when I say the blur became more beautiful because of the flashing lights. This might be impossible and hard to believe but I rocked the dance floor along with her (though, I have regretted doing so after). Yes, it was fun but it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't for Sakura. That's why I'm really happy for her. And who's the lucky guy you ask? The lucky guy is_

Hinata was interrupted from what she was doing when someone knocked on the glass door. To her surprise, it was Naruto. She gestured him to wait and started typing rapidly.

 _Naruto._

She closed her laptop without shutting it down and opened the door for him.

"How did you get in?" She asked, looking fairly shocked.

"You left the door open." He said while poking his thumb to the direction of the door. "Good thing, I'm the first one to notice it."

"O- oh is that so. I was in a hurry so I forgot to lock it." She might not be stuttering but she's doing the best she can to avoid any eye contact. After all, shyness was her forte.

"Anyway, why are you up here? Everyone's still at the party hall... Partying."

"Same goes for you, Naruto- kun. Shouldn't you be the body guard of your fiancee?" Her eyes find a spot to stay. It was the sight she was marveling just a while ago.

"I might spoil her fun and I don't want to get drunk too much. It would be a shame if I wake up late tomorrow."

"Fair point there." It has been eight months since she got over from her one- sided love for Naruto. At that time, she had to do it because he started dating Sakura. She knew it wasn't right to fantasize about a friend's lover so she cut all her romantic feelings for him. Thus, the stuttering, blushing and the thing she do with her two fore finger has disappeared. Though, her shyness was still there. That was her natural self.

"So, you're still an internet freak?" Hinata felt her cheeks heat up partly because of shock but mostly because of embarrassment. She was forced to look in to his bright blue eyes to defend her case but when she realized that his gaze was starting to make her weak, her words came out like a deformed sentence.

"I- It's... Y- you see... I- I'm not..." She lowered her head and stared at the ground. She find this technique effective so much when she's in the heat of a moment. Suddenly, Naruto bursted into giggles.

"A-ano, what's so funny?" She said, stealing glances at her companion.

"It just feels nostalgic when you blush and stutter like that." Hinata's eyes widen. She didn't know that Naruto noticed trivial things about her. Sure, it was her trademark to others but Naruto is too dense to even know that she had feelings for him.

"Caught you guys!" Sakura bursted through the glass door. She was still wearing her party dress. Hinata was startled and her heart started beating fast. It's as if she was caught on doing something illegal.

"Oh yeah, Hinata, forgot to tell you I haven't really closed the door. You're done partying?" Naruto asked casually turning to Sakura.

"Of course not. I'm just looking for you. Why did you left anyway?"

"I don't want to get drunk."

"You wouldn't if you won't drink, right? Come, accompany me." Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and tugged it to her direction.

"Okay, okay." Naruto stood up. "See you tomorrow, Hinata. Good night." And with that both of them left. Hinata heaved a sigh and opened up her laptop and started typing.

 _Both of them are really close to me. I'm happy to see that two of the close people in my life are spending their eternity with each other. I only wish them the best and that bad luck won't befall on them. This event had got me dreaming of my own wedding too. Unfortunately, I still haven't found the right guy to spend my eternity with, yet. But I'm sure I'll eventually find him._

She clicked the publish button and went back inside while both of her hand carry her laptop. While she was waiting for her laptop to shut down, she take a long, last look at the beautiful scenery. The laptop's screen blacked out so she put it away in her laptop bag. She did her evening remedies and hop on her large and soft bed. She pulled the covers over her and flipped to her side. Unconsciously, she started spacing off. ' _It feels nostalgic when you blush and stutter like that._ ' Naruto's voice kept echoing in her mind and it's killing her. She want to get rid off it as soon as possible because the more it grows louder in her head, the more her heart beats faster which was not a good sign. She covered her head with the pillows and started to doze off.

 _A/N: Heya Reader! And I guess fellow Naruhina Fan! I am happy and at the same time honored becasue you have given time to read my fic! Yaay! (insert poppers popping confettis all over the place.) I just hope that the readers of this fic will be patient because I'm a turtle writer so, my installment will be a bit slow. Anyhow, I hope this first chapter is enough for you guys and that you enjoyed this! XOXOXO_

 _LotsALove._

Shhiishhii


	2. Chapter 2

" _It just feels nostalgic when you blush and stutter like that."_

Naruto had meant it and it was not deep of a statement. It was as is, literal. However, it seems that he wanted to convey more, wanted to mean more than just tell her that he misses her.

 _He misses her_.

Is that a weird thought? He asks himself as he was now lying on his bed. The party had ended and he was exhausted to the bones. But, that was not enough to put him to rest. His thought keeps nagging him.

No. Maybe? Why would he miss her though? They do not meet constantly but they see each other in an adequate amount of time, so why miss her? No, it's not like that. Truth be told, it seemed to be more than that.

After his proposal to Sakura, the raven- haired girl started to act differently. He had noticed that she seemed to avoid him as much as possible. At first, he just felt indifferent about that, but soon enough he felt upset for some reason. She is his and his fiancée's friend and he knew how he felt was normal. He convinced himself that he would just have to make do with her attitude towards him and maybe it would even pass through time. He was wrong. So, maybe saying that he misses her is true and quite appropriate.

Yup, that's it exactly. It's nothing more than that.

But then he remembers her cream eyes that reflected the luminescence of the city lights. It held his stare for a moment and at that time, he swore he felt something pleasantly weird happen to him. Then she just had to bring back her old self, her persona he knew so well, the shy and timid girl and he swore he felt weirder. He doesn't know how to describe that feeling. He felt giddy and happy and… complete? He does not know for sure. It was extraordinary for him. He was not able contain it that time so he laughed and said those words.

No, it's definitely more than that.

But, what?

He tossed and turn in his bed, feeling really annoyed. _"What the fricking hell is wrong with you, Naruto? It's the night before your wedding and here you're thinking of another girl for goodness' sake! I think I need serious help."_ He thought. He dug the heels of his palm to his eye, trying to calm himself. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and read 4:47 AM. How long has he been thinking about this particular girl exactly? Shouldn't he be thinking about his life beyond after his wedding? He decided to take a breather just to clear his head off.

* * *

He ended up in the second floor lobby of the hotel that has a ceiling- to- floor windows. He was about to sit on one of the benches faced on the window when he spotted a familiar mop of midnight on a bench. _"Coincidence."_ He shrugged, dismissively as he pushed down the feeling of excitement. He walked up to her.

She seemed as though she was staring at a piece of paper and there was a pen standing limply on her hand. Her head was bent low as her locks curtain her face. Is she asleep? "Hey." He said and slowly, she lifted up her face. It was tear- stained and, immediately, his heart felt heavy. "What's wrong?" He asked gently. Her expression changed from wide- eyed into a forced happiness. She bent her head again but this time in a normal angle. "W- well, I was getting anxious and pressured b-because I haven't … I haven't written a message that I would deliver for you guys… on the reception." She punctuated her statement with a weak chuckle which matched the fake cheerfulness in her voice. It's more than that, he knows. He took the seat next to her.

"You don't have to sweat it, you know? It's okay to tell me that your paper is an onion skin. I won't judge." Hinata looked at him and, in a matter of moments, managed to bubble out giggles from her lips. "What? You find that funny?" Naruto said as he joined Hinata with her giggles.

"No, I don't. I find it very unfunny that it has become laughable." Hinata was now folding the piece of paper and tucking it inside the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"I believe that the term you're going for is corny."

"Probably." And then they were silent, both of them just enjoying the urban scenery presented before them by the massive window.

To his surprise, she was the first one to break the silence. "Can't sleep?" He examined their proximity from each other. They were closer than usual, and she doesn't seem to mind. Or maybe she doesn't notice. She was too absorbed by the view that she did not even looked at him when she asked.

"Yeah." Please don't ask why.

"Why?" Too much for wishing on his lucky stars. He opted to just shrug it out. He thought that she could interpret his insomnia with the combination of excitement and anxiousness from his in- coming wedding. Well, it wasn't entirely false. He is clouded by excitement and anxiousness, but because of a different reason though.

"And you? Can't sleep because of your speech?" Her lips slowly stretched into a graceful smile and shook her head.

"Actually, I've gotten my sleep."

"And how many hours of sleep exactly did you have?" Naruto was trying to get her to look at him. It was almost working. She would give him a side- eye glance in an amicable way and would look away again.

"More or less 2 hours." She said, and this time she's looking at his general direction. Behind him to be exact. And then it was silent again. Both of them stared out the window. Naruto had lost interest of the sleepless city underneath them, and so, he stared at the dark sky. It was mysterious and wonderful. Dotted with shining stars, it resembles a dark silk adorned with crystals. He could see that the sky has turned Byzantium in color at the far end. Soon enough, the sun would rise on them.

Suddenly, he felt like he wanted to be just cased in this moment. The thought of the wedding gone from his mind. He didn't want for tomorrow to come just yet. He wanted to smear the lighter parts of the sky with its darker shade. He just wanted to stay here because here, his mind was in peace despite being beside the cause of his confusion. It felt like she was the problem and she was also the solution. And for once, he felt like he fit into something, like he is where he should be. Don't get him wrong, though. He wasn't feeling out of the place before this or anything like that. But he didn't know either that there would be something better. Before, he was only contented, but now, he witnessed happiness. Everything was so simple, but in his eyes this was extravagant, a priceless moment.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when he once again heard Hinata's voice. This time it was somewhat dreamy. "The first item in my bucket list is to have a night escapade. I used to enjoy car rides when it was already evening. Everything seemed to shine brighter yet it was peaceful. It made me feel like I can do just anything. I wanted that escapade to last until the sun rise and I would watch it. Maybe the sun would be surprised why I was still up despite being always strict about resting hours." She giggled after saying those words like she was really delighted. "Sorry if that was out of the blue, but that bucket list seemed to be perfect for this moment." She was smiling dreamily. Naruto could sense it. Hinata also felt the sense of happiness he was feeling that moment, and he was happy that somehow they felt the same. He smiled as an idea came into his head.

"Why don't we go right now?" He asked, his smile unfaltering. Hinata's eyes widen and she looked at him in the eye. Her cheeks dusted with a deep shade of pink.

"O-oh my.. er.. um.. Sorry i- if that c-came out wrong. I- I wasn't s-suggesting anything! I just… I j-just said what was in my head. S- sorry."

"No, I know. It's just that I was just thinking about how I didn't want for the sun to rise just yet. That's not possible though, but I can go away from it. I can watch it from afar as it rises. While you on the other hand, as we go away from here, can experience the night, well not exactly night but nonetheless, escapade that you want. And just like what you said, doesn't this seem the perfect moment for that?" Naruto said with a smile Hinata had never seen him wear before. His smile was a little bit childish, but the rawness of his happiness were seeping from it. She was weighing the pros and cons, but with him giving that smile, all of her thought came flying to the window. _"There's still an abundant amount of time before the wedding and we're not doing anything wrong, now are we? Just seizing the perfect moment."_ were Hinata's thoughts before diving, eyes closed, to the uncertainty that being with Naruto in an ungodly hour would bring her.

 _A/N: I'm gunna make this quick. MY SINCEREST APOLOGY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING. I really am sorry, but after publishing the first chapter, I became stagnant with my writing. It's probably because I found other hobbies and I neglected writing. Don't worry I started writing the third chapter so that you guys wouldn't wait any longer_

 _LotsALove,_

 _Che_


End file.
